About the Boy
by yumeyana
Summary: Until when will actions speak louder than words?


**Author's Notes: This is the SD version of my Gravi fic, _About Shuichi_. Still inspired by the movie About a Boy, I ventured to tackle SD once again after a long (?) rest from writing about them. Anyway, hope you enjoy this. **

**Dedication: To my imouto, Madie-nee, and Heiko who all love the principal characters of this fic. And also to the people in the obab ML. **

**Pairings: Surprise… ^^**

**Disclaimers: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me. If it was, the world would go crazy and SD would have yaoi scenes. And, Kogure would have the main part. ^^**

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~

**_About a Boy_**

I sat on the couch in the living room in the house in Tokyo that we bought and I shared with my lover. The ending credits of the movie I was watching was rolling on my TV screen. I just watched it and made no move to close the TV. Maybe the movie affected me more than I expected it to affect me. 

Damn. This was what Kiminobu-sempai and Kenji-sempai wanted to happen. And I fell for their trap. 

But it was my choice to watch that crap of a movie so it was still actually my fault that I was thinking. And yet, no matter how I say that it was just a movie, I can't stop myself from seeing myself in there. 

I guess I have time to reflect until he comes home. 

The guy in the film actually kinda reflects me. Kinda because I'm not a playboy-hentai type like Sendoh. Nope. I was like him because we knew men were supposed to be islands. 

Yeah. That's right. **_Men are islands_**. 

I'm used to living alone, remember? Even at basketball, I get the points by myself. That's how I do everything. By myself. 

Kiminobu-sempai used to tell me that I couldn't always be like that. There would always be sometime that I'd need someone to care for me. Someone like him but in a deeper sense. And that I would have to care for that person too and never let go. 

_Yeah right, sempai, that's what I would always say. And he would always counter that his case was different. _

Different my ass. He loved Kenji-sempai so much and yet he let go. Said something that it was hard for both of them because of the team and the fact that they were supposed to be rivals. It was full of crap shit but Kenji-sempai loved him so much that he said he'd wait. And wait he did. Thank God he waited until the match with Shoyo was over. I would never forget that look on Kiminobu-sempai's face when Kenji-sempai said he wanted him back. There was nothing keeping them back now, he said. But I think he needn't say that. I think Kiminobu-sempai was tired of waiting too.  

I remember Mitsui-sempai quipping behind me, "Love will always find a way."

I just shrugged. _Love? _

I know that it was stupid to believe in love when I, myself, saw it unfold before my eyes. Yes, I can see, but I couldn't feel it. And besides, it would break my principle in life to believe in such abstract … thing. Men are islands, right?

And the **_he_** came. 

It was one of those days wherein Sendoh was at Shohoku, waiting for us to be dismissed so that he could have a date with Mitsui-sempai. **_He_** was with hentai, talking animatedly to Kenji-sempai who was waiting for his boyfriend. Sakuragi, the do 'ahou, had been bugging me with more than the usual dose of his 'ice prince' jokes. Kiminobu-sempai, Akagi-sempai and Mitsui-sempai had told him again and again that I was reaching my limit and I wasn't exactly nice when I reached it. But Sakuragi, being the imbecile that he is, didn't heed them. Finally crossing my limit, I gave him two front punches and an uppercut, and walked out of the gym with Kiminobu-sempai trailing behind me. 

**flashback**

"Kaede…"

"He didn't listen to you. It's his entire fault he's all bloody like that." _And besides, even cold kitsunes get hurt._

There were a few minutes of silent understanding that passed before he patted my back and spoke up.

"Daijoubu, Kaede. I'll talk to him I think you should cool down for now."

I nodded and went to the lockers to get my things. Clothes changed, I headed for the gates when **_his_** voice stopped me. 

"How about ice cream, Rukawa?"

**end of flashback**

I didn't have the capacity at that time to reject good offer of ice cream and thank God I didn't. It was that I realized why Sendoh was still sane enough. The hentai had **_him_**. 

Then, those after-school ice cream treats became a habit as Sendoh saw more and more of Mitsui-sempai. Not that I mind, really. It was actually nice because we eventually became good friends even when we competed with them. 

Until now, I tease him about being so brave as to challenging me – the great Rukawa Kaede – and passing the ball to Sendoh with a smirk. I told him that I'd bet my entire basketball collection that he won't be able to that without Sendoh's help. And he would always answer that he could take me on for a game of one-on-one anytime. I would just laugh it off and continue eating my ice cream. 

The first time he heard me laugh, he told me that it was music to his ears and smiled. **_Smiled not smirked_**. And I told him that he was beautiful when he smiled. That resulted to both of us blushing madly. 

Kiminobu-sempai, Kenji-sempai, Mitsui-sempai and Sendoh needn't tell me. I already knew. I was in-love. And I have the do 'ahou to thank for it. 

But I didn't actually tell **_him_. How he knew, you ask. One time we were strolling down the park (no, not in the merry month of May) together with Kiminobu-sempai, Kenji-sempai, and Mitsui-sempai and Sendoh (the MVP finally said yes after so long) to the ice cream park and I slipped my hand in his. He looked at our entwined hands, looked up at me, smiled and squeezed my hand. And that's all it took for me to realize that for the first time in my entire life, I wasn't an island. **

Which actually brings me to point number two: **_No man is an island_. **

For the first time in the whole time that I knew myself, I ca-_loved_ someone other than basketball. Before, my world revolved around basketball and myself. Now, there was **_him_**. 

Yes. No man, no matter how anyone denies it, is an island. 

I sighed and turned the TV and DVD off. 

But I had one big problem.

Eventhough I have been with him for five years, I haven't really said that I love him. It was unfair because everytime he told me he loved me, I would just kiss him. He would kiss me back, but I knew that deep down inside him, he wanted to hear me say it, too. I, on the other hand, never felt I really had to. But when he left for a month because he had an on-the-job-training [OJT] – it was a requirement for him to become a lawyer – I realized just how deep my feelings for him ran. 

I began to realize how much I missed him – loved him. Loved the way his raven hair would sway with the breeze. Loved the way his chocolate-colored eyes would light up with happiness, frowned in sadness. Loved the way his small lips would curve into a smile that seemed to straighten every curve. Loved the way his laughter would sound sweeter than the birds chirping outside my window every morning. Loved the way he kissed, he touched, he hugged. Loved **_him_**. 

And now I realize – as I sit on my couch waiting for him to come home from France where he had his OJT (he had even learned how to speak French!) – that I had taken him for granted. I had never thanked him for the countless ice creamed afternoons, for the numerous words of encouragement, and his love for me. 

And even if I didn't say it, he loved me. 

And I was a fool. Thank Kami he hasn't abandoned me yet. 

And I don't want him to.

A key was inserted. The door clicked.  

_Could it be him?_

The door opened and there stood the person I loved with all my heart, mind body and soul. The person I swear I would never let go. The person I would love beyond time and space. 

Koshino Hiroaki. 

"Kaede… tadaima," he said softly, smiling at me.

He stood there, bags on either side of him. He hadn't changed except for the fact that he looked – if it was even possible – more beautiful than ever. 

"Hiro…" I whispered before I stood up, rushed to the door and kissed him.

For a moment, he tensed, but he quickly relaxed as my hands snaked around his waist, holding him close to me. No, the kiss wasn't hungry or demanding. It was a kiss so gentle, so loving. It was a kiss of love.

"Ai shiteru, Hiro," I said after my lips left his kiss-swollen ones.

His eyes widened and then welled up with tears. I knew that he waited for me to tell him that I missed him and he knew I'd say that. But he didn't expect me to say that I loved him. 'I love you' was better than 'I miss you', right?

"Can you please repeat that again?" he asked, tears flowing from his hopeful eyes. Hopeful that I had said what he thought I had.

"I love you, Koshino Hiroaki. I love you."

His lips spread into a smile. "Jet àime, Rukawa Kaede. I love you." 

And then he kissed me.

From that moment on, I knew that whenever I'd think back, there would always be my favorite story about the boy who changed my life, understood me, and loved me. About the boy I spent my life with. About the boy I love with all my heart and being. 

About the boy named Koshino Hiroaki. 

Owari.

**Author's Notes: WAIIII!!! *bounces* I finished this only two days after I finished _About Shuichi_!! *snickers* Surprised you didn't I? Another KoshRu … or is it RuKosh? Told 'yah I'd write one again! *bounces* This is for KoshRu/RuKosh day! Anyway, thanks to the people who had come this far in reading and please contribute constructive reviews to this crazy life. You will receive a flying glomp and lots of love from her. And *gets paper from pocket* I would also like to thank a few: my imouto – Reeza – who has always supported my craziness; Heiko-chan to whom I share my insanity with; Madie-nee, Nao-chan and Mayu-chan who reviewed _About Shuichi_ and would hopefully review this one too *suggestive wink*; and to all the people in OBAB: love you guys!! And oh yes! Before I forget! I want to thank all those who reviewed _It Must be Ru_. Thankies!**

**Disclaimers: Slam Dunk and all its characters belong to Inoue Takehiko and his associates. They were only borrowed by this insane author to spread her love to all no matter how penniless she is. It would be useless to her. **

_About the Boy© is copyright of Yumehime Yana Hossuru, 22April2003, 06:11pm. No part of this fanfic may be reproduced without the consent author. All rights reserved. _

****

Yumehime Yana Hossuru

Ko-seme no Seishi


End file.
